


Reunion

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Destiel ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Case Fic, Hunting, M/M, Sex hormones, Slightly Dub Con, Succubus, incubus, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt has unexpected consequences for Dean. Sam decides Dean’s only cure is Castiel, who has to fight something unusual inside of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

“Castiel  I need you to come down here. There is something very wrong with Dean. He needs your help.” Sam prayed to Cas, even though Cas hardly ever came down when Sam asked him to. But this was about Dean, so Sam calculated that Cas would show his face this time.  

Castiel had left Dean in peace for over a year after the last time they had been together. Dean had been with Lisa and Ben, and despite the fact that Sammy was gone, he was building something that didn’t have something to do with the daunting fate of the world. At times he seemed content and Cas decided to stay away. That was what humans did, didn't they? They let a person be happy with someone else. If they really love someone they want that person to be happy even when they themselves are not with them. Cas knew that he and Dean could never be together in a human “til death do us part” way. When Cas and Dean would met Death one day he would make some sarcastic remarks and certainly would not or could not reunite them, not that he would even give a fuck about that. Furthermore they weren’t the same species and Cas had an agenda to save the world from the apocalypse that Raphael wanted to continue. This was very important and he knew it shouldn’t matter that he missed Dean, he should instead concentrate on the task at hand. Also he had gone in league with Crowley to free the power of the souls in purgatory. Still he watched over Dean, but he never spoke to him. He had raised Sam from perdition and now Sam had returned to Dean and Dean’s relationship with Lisa was as good as finished. Dean was still emotionally attached to this family, but he was beginning to understand that he couldn’t be with them. He was emotionally not able to live with them when there was the very real possibility that he would put them in danger. That’s just how Dean would always feel when it came to other people and Cas knew this.

He heard Sam praying to him and he came down to him.

“Hello, Sam. What’s wrong?”

“Hey Cas. Good to see you, man. I knew you would come for Dean.”

“What is wrong?”

“Dean has caught something from some creatures and Bobby and I don’t know what to do about that. Perhaps you can help.”

“Ok, I’ll see what I can do. What were you hunting?”

 

Sam told him about the hunt they had been on. He and Dean had caught wind of a series of strange deaths in Clearwater, Florida. All the vics were found dead in their beds and the autopsies had accounted for raised anabolic growth hormones crossed with paralyzing hormones that were usually set free during sleep but in such high concentration in particular organs that would cause certain death, along with highly raised hormone levels of oxytocin, androsterone, testosterone and estradiol, respectively in victims of both sexes. Basically the coroner’s report accounted for the victims being infected with a hormone cocktail that stimulated them sexually while the growth hormones set them into a state of extreme action and in the end, a dose of strong paralysing hormones were injected in the muscles of the lung or the heart and the victims died of heart or lung failure. Sam and Dean had done some research and had found out that that they were hunting a succubus. The succubus had her fun with her victims by injecting them with hormones so she could have the most possible performance from her victims and when she’d had it, she would give them a shot of other hormones to kill them. The lore was rather divergent in the nature of succubuses. They first found a radical christian site, stating that succubuses were demons. Another source claimed that they were spirits. Bobby called them both idjits when they called him, totally clueless at this point, and done some researching. He had found biblical lore that Lilith, who was Adam’s first wife and had later become the first demon, had become a succubus, but after some more research he found a footnote that the so-called “mother of all” had had a thing for Lilith and had created the supernatural creature succubus after her imagery. For good measure she also had thrown in the incubus to have a whole species of monsters. Bobby didn’t know about this “mother of all” figure but he thought about putting some more research into it.

This succubus was a particular one, though. Her victims were both male and female. Bobby had never heard of a bisexual succubus but they had encountered stranger things with the monsters lately. They had asked Bobby about how to kill them and he had found two possible ways. One was to trap them with their own reflection and then shatter the mirror and the other was with a silver dagger blessed by a priest. So Dean and Sam kept the succubus under surveillance when she went to get another victim. When they broke into the apartment of the poor girl who was to be the victim, the mirror Sam held at her proved to be a bust, but it’s reflexion was enough to distract it so Dean could ram the silver dagger into the heart of the monster. They pulled the dead succubus off the girl, called an ambulance for her and went to burn the corpse. It had been rather late and they decided to leave first thing in the morning and Sam had left the motel to try his luck with one or two girls at the nearby bar. This part seemed the strangest to Castiel. Sam didn’t usually do something like that. Something was wrong with him. Be that as it may, after Sam had gone home with one of the waitresses and had what he wanted, he went back to the motel by 5 o’clock in the morning, in the darkest hour before the dawn. Cas further wondered why Sam didn’t show the tiniest sign of sleepiness, he didn’t understand what was wrong with Sam, but there were more urgent matters at hand.

When Sam had been back in the motel room he found Dean being handled by a man and a woman. Dean seemed in a trance and even though wildly active seemed strangely unconscious. Something in Sam’s head clicked into place and he was sure those people were the parents of the young bisexual succubus they had taken down earlier. Obviously they had no problem with both taking their share of Dean, seemingly this family of monsters didn’t care much for the gender as long as the victim didn’t have anything against it. Maybe the reaction of the vics was more satisfying to the monsters when they chose them according to their sexual orientation.

The younger succubus had preyed on straight males and bisexual or lesbian women. What the fact that the incubus and the succubus were now both trying to devour Dean meant, was therefore fairly obvious. The mother and father now shot Dean up with muscle and sex drive stimulating hormones and were doubtlessly trying to kill him, but since it was the nature of this creatures they wouldn’t simply do that, they would use him as a pleasuring instrument until Dean collapsed, but luckily Sam wouldn’t let that happen. He killed the woman, who was about to climb atop of Dean, first, and after that jerked the knife out of her chest with one swoop to stab the man who was close to Dean’s mouth with his intimate parts.  

The incubus fell down next to his wife and Sam turned to Dean. He looked very displeased with Sam and the hormone cocktail within him made him totally wild. He wanted to run out of the motel room, doubtlessly to the same bar where Sam had also gotten lucky tonight, but since the bar was closed, Sam didn’t see how Dean could get what he needed there. He punched his lights out and put him over his shoulder, then dumped him on his bed. There was a mixture of hormones inside of Dean that would make him a hazard to himself if he didn’t get them out of his system.

Obviously Sam wouldn’t bring him to the hospital where they had admitted the girl they had rescued this evening. Inconvenient questions would be asked and they wouldn’t be able to leave here for a while. So Sam had decided Dean needed to get the surplus hormones out of him another way. First he had brought out the corpses to the boot of the car to drive somewhere to burn them. Then Sam had called Lisa but when he blatantly told her what it was about, she had just hung up the phone after calling Sam a total psycho. Castiel groaned at this point, not only because Sam had acted like a blunt instrument, but because he had realized why Sam called him down here. Obviously, he was to pleasure Dean until his hormone level was back to normal. Sam knew Dean and Cas had had a thing before and during the apocalypse, whenever they had time in between trying to save the world they would fall into each others arms. Sometimes Dean coaxed Cas down from heaven with some vague excuse, but Cas was always secretly glad when they met.

Bobby estimated that Dean would need at least three days to get his hormonal balance back to a normal level. Sam obviously had decided that the treatment Cas could give Dean was the thing he needed, without considering that they maybe didn’t even want to do the thing Sam thought off. Cas would never take advantage of Dean’s humanity and the fact that humans were largely driven by hormones. He remembered the first time Dean and he had been together intimately and how he wondered in the morning if Dean only wanted him because of hormones, which  he was glad to find, wasn’t the case. Didn’t Sam understand that they couldn’t simply jump each other until Dean calmed down? Obviously he didn’t. Sam really was pretty out of it. Nevertheless, Cas could help Dean in another way. He could extract the superfluous hormones inside of Dean, but that would have the consequence that Cas would have them inside of him until they decomposed. Cas consented to help.

“Great, I’ll leave you to it. Don’t leave him alone, do what you two always do and it should be fine. He could do serious harm when unsupervised.” Sam turned to go. He took the Impala before Cas could tell him that he had no intention of giving Dean the treatment Sam obviously envisioned, but to simply cure him in a matter of minutes and then get back to his war in heaven. Cas maybe wasn’t telling anyone about what he tried to do lately, but he had a tremendous amount of loyalty and wouldn’t leave Dean as long as he needed him. He sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and opened the door to the motel room.

 

* * *

 

Cas entered the room and immediately knew that Dean was awake after Sam’s knock-out. It was very warm in the room and it was filled with a scent that Cas recalled from the times he and Dean had been intimate. At this moment he was glad that it wasn’t summer. The summers in Florida had a climate that would have made the air in this room beyond all bearing. Cas saw Dean lying on the bed in an obvious position and from the various wet spots he deduced that Dean had been busy with himself.  Dean heard the door and came over to Cas stark naked and so swollen like Cas had never seen him before. Dean kissed him immediately. Cas could taste the saltiness of Dean’s sweat on his lips and was overwhelmed by his scent. He had missed him and this so much, but he knew he shouldn’t give in to it and he wouldn’t.

He held Dean with one hand on his sweaty back, while he laid two fingers on Dean’s forehead. Dean went limp in his arms and Cas carried him to Sam’s bed, which was so far still clean of Dean’s excessive behaviour. Cas got a towel out of the bathroom of the motel room and dried Dean down as best as he could. He surely would want to shower properly when he woke up, but for the moment it would do. Cas looked into Dean’s duffle bag next to his bed for some shorts or boxers so Dean could at least cover himself. Cas knew Dean would be uncomfortable when he woke him up again, so it’d be better if he could at least cover his modesty. I’d better dress him before I extract his hormones, otherwise I might be overwhelmed by them, thought Cas when he lifted Dean’s legs and slipped a pair of boxers over Dean’s bottom. If his fingers where there longer than necessary, then it was only a second. When that was finished he blanketed Dean with the light bed sheet of Sam’s bed.

He looked so heartbreakingly beautiful and peaceful in his sleep, Cas could feel it within the very core of him. This had been another favourite moment of his. He couldn’t sleep, except that first time when he was almost human and slept right next to Dean. The other times when they had been together and afterward laid in the same bed, had been the best, he did nothing but watch Dean sleep on his side of the bed when they had had sex. He looked at his beautiful human for hours and still thought he’d never get enough of his relaxed, peaceful face and his wonderful body.

When it was morning, Dean shuffled in his sleep a little as soon as the sun shone into the window, he crunched his nose very sweetly and always smacked his lips a few times, sometimes licking them too, before he opened his eyes, blinking several times and smiling dozily as soon as his lovely green eyes focused on Cas’ face right next to his. Cas sighed heartbrokenly. This didn’t bode well, feeling like this even before he extracted the hormones wasn’t good. He tried to pull himself together and went to work. He sensed the sheer amount of artificial hormones inside of Dean, which was at least thrice as high as it should be. He took half of it, because his vessel couldn’t take any more. Still, now there were two of them in this room with a lot of sexually active messenger material in them and with the added tension that already was between them from Cas’ absence the whole of last year, the situation was bound to be tricky when Dean woke up, or so Cas thought.

He felt odd. It wasn’t like he couldn’t feel emotions, otherwise he wouldn’t have known that he was hopelessly in love with the man peacefully sleeping here, but the hormones did things to him. Already he felt too warm and his vessel sweated like crazy. He took off his trenchcoat and tried to sit on a dry spot of the other bed to watch over Dean. He didn’t trust himself to lie down next to him like they had done before because there was too much uncertainty between them and he didn’t know if Dean would even want to be close to him ever again. Cas was uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck.

He was still hot and had to take off his jacket, too. He leaned forwards towards Dean on the besmirched bed very uncomfortably. He smelled Dean all over the sheets and it drove him crazy. A minute later another change came over him and he grew even more uncomfortable. Great, now he had a boner. This wouldn’t do, he couldn’t talk to Dean throbbing and excited. He was angry with himself and stood up to strip the bed. He let the pile of sullied cloth fall down in a heap near the door, opened the window to let out the odour that filled the air and said down on the bare mattress now. A little better, he decided within himself but he still hadn’t calmed down. He needed to get out of here. He could just wake Dean now and get the conversation over with, because if he didn’t do that now and sat down here staring at Dean’s shoulders moving while he breathed peacefully, it  would surely send him over the edge and he’d do something rash.

He stood up, shirt drenched in sweat, uncomfortably tight trousers, and laid two fingers on Dean’s forehead. He didn’t want to startle him, so he let him come out of his slumber gently.

Dean woke up just the way he always did, with the tiny addition that he moaned loudly and lustfully licked and bit his lips.

He blinked at Cas and grinned. It wasn’t the sweet smile he had shown before, it had an air of a wolf who had just seen a delicious prey. “Hey Cas, still here?”

“Yes, I am still here, but I should leave, now. I helped you a bit and within a day you should be alright again. Just stay in doors and wait for the effect of the hormones to wear off.”

“Aha. But what if I don’t want you to leave and what if I’m only alright when you’re here?” Dean sat up and cocked his head to one side, still grinning like Cas was a giant pie through which he would eat himself.

“Dean, you are irrational. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I know exactly what I’m saying and I damn well know what I want.” He had both hands on Cas’ hips and put his feet down one on each side of Cas’ legs. He raised his head up to look at Cas’ face.  “What if I don’t want you to leave, huh? What will you do then?” Cas looked into Dean’s wide eyes and saw his arousal and looked at the curve of Dean’s neck that he liked to kiss, which drove him completely crazy.

This wasn’t good, even though it sure felt that way. Cas could feel Dean’s hot breath on his trousers that were wet from sweat and were now getting damp because of another reason. He couldn’t do this. “Dean, no. This isn’t right. We’re both irrational, this isn’t something we should do.” Who was Castiel trying to kid? He couldn’t pull back from Dean now, even if the hormones had allowed him to. He had missed Dean and all that they were about to do.

There was simply no way to get out of here gracefully. Dean furthermore showed him that he meant business because he had already freed Cas and the heat he had felt before was nothing in comparison to what Dean did to him now. Dean was a little rougher and faster than before but it felt just like it would feel when two lovers who had been apart for a year met again. Cas lost track of his thoughts at this point and with Dean’s throat tightening around him he couldn’t even care anymore. He laid his hand on the point of Dean’s neck he loved to kiss and Dean let his hands float over Cas’ hip bones. He grabbed them tightly now and directed Cas even deeper into his mouth. Cas bent his head back and let out some very loud moans. This felt so amazing that care and worry was far away at this point.

Dean took one hand off Cas’ hips and used it to help the pleasure going even further and Cas could now feel Dean’s other hand hot and sweaty on his rear. He moved his hips now and the friction of himself in Dean’s hand and throat proved too much in another hot minute. Cas spilled and Dean took it all in. They both panted very hard when Dean removed himself from Cas and looked up at his face flushed and with wet lips. Cas had a clear moment after his orgasm and just started to think again that he should really leave now, when Dean had stood up tall in front of him and pulled his face close to his own with both hands on his neck.

In addition to the sweat and the taste of Dean, that Cas had tasted when he came in, he could now additionally taste himself on Dean’s mouth. It was incredible and he could feel in his loins that this was by no means over. Was there anything he could do? No, he decided there wasn’t anything and he kissed Dean back with enthusiasm. Dean’s hands now took off his belt and pulled down his trousers, for which he hadn’t left himself any time before. Dean slipped off his boxers in under three seconds and the next thing Cas felt was the both of them slickly lying in Dean’s hand, throbbing and moving together. Dean moved over them exhaustingly slowly while he unbuttoned Cas’s shirt with his other hand, just as slowly. This slow movement was so erotic and felt so good that Cas could feel himself getting ready to climax again. He held on to Dean’s shoulders, for dear life, but before he went over the edge once more Dean let go and peeled Cas’ shirt off completely. He laid both his hands on both sides of Cas’ neck again and asked him in a deep husky voice: “Are you ready for me, baby?”

Cas  knew what he was asking for and he already started to pulsate in expectation.

“Everything for you, Dean.” He laid down on the bed that still had covers on while Dean fiddled around in the night stand. He pulled a little bottle out and sank down on Castiel between his legs. He proceeded to kiss him again while he put something wet on his right hand that he wanted to bring to a particular little important part of Castiel’s body. Cas could feel sweet wetness on Dean’s fingers stimulating him while he was busy caressing every inch of Dean’s skin he could reach. This here was intoxication in it’s purest form. Cas liked coffee and had drunk alcohol, but no stimulant on this earth had such an effect on him like Dean. Blue met green when they looked into each others eyes and Cas’ eyes were already going glassy again from what Dean made him feel. Dean broke their gaze and slowly let his head go down Cas’ front while nibbling or licking every part of Cas he wanted. He paused around Cas’ middle but he didn’t take him in his mouth again. He even removed his fingers from Cas’ point of pleasure. He stroked Cas’ strong thighs and kissed and bit them a little. On the sensitive skin of his inner thighs Cas could feel Dean’s stubble and amazingly soft lips before Dean returned to the point he had given attention to before. Suddenly Cas felt Dean’s tongue in that place making him groan at least an octave higher than usual out of surprise and arousal. Still, Dean wouldn’t let him finish, but removed his tongue and brought his face up again to Cas’.

“Dean…” Cas said pleadingly and wanted to put his legs over Dean’s shoulders to show him that he was ready. More than ready, the craved and needed Dean with all his conscious being, but Dean put his legs down. This way he wouldn’t have all the closeness he wanted, he wanted to feel the length of Cas’ body. Cas figured this when Dean was fully on top of him and he felt something seeking entrance and he angled his legs to make it easier. He saw Dean’s face over him and the expression of pleasure when he hid himself in Castiel should have been painted and worshipped by the great masters of art, so beautiful was it. Cas let the tips of his fingers glide down Dean’s sides while he felt the hotness deeper in his body. When they had reached the point of full connection, Dean looked at Cas with clear eyes again. “This, good?”

“Very, give me more” demanded Castiel and Dean started to move while lowering himself down on Cas. He had been right, was Cas last clear observation, this way they felt more of each other. He could sense every move of Dean’s muscles beneath his heated, sweaty skin and that was in addition to the sensations Dean caused him between his legs enough to let Castiel get weary of every person’s heaven he’d ever visited, because what could possibly be better than this? Dean started to move faster and found the length of Castiel with his hand to stroke him in accordance with his movements. Cas could feel himself getting ready again and be wondered a bit about Dean’s steadfastness before he remembered how Dean had vented himself before Cas had got here.

Under Dean’s stroking and rocking that made the whole bed along with Cas quiver, he finished a second time today and if he thought the first time good, this time it was even better. It was like an explosion in his whole system and he saw stars. Dean gasped louder and louder and reeled hard and fast and Cas held him tight. Dean’s face looked totally lost in pleasure and with a guttural cry he also hit the peak and it felt to Cas like Dean didn’t come down from his high for a good half minute only to be send over the edge immediately again when Cas flexed his muscles around Dean forcefully. Dean roared and was gasping for breath, every muscle of his body shaking. He pressed his pleasure out in waves that started big, hitting the shore but grew smaller and more shallow with every wave. When he at last had totally calmed down, he lay on top of Cas, concentrating on breathing regularly and trying to calm his shaking body. Even though it was very warm in the room again, Dean started to shiver from pure exhaustion and Cas pulled the bedsheet back over them both. Cas could feel Dean getting calmer, while he enjoyed their bodily closeness with every sense he had.

Dean finally looked up at him smiling brightly and completely satisfied. “Hell, Cas, this feels so great.” Castiel knew Dean didn’t only mean the sex but everything. Dean had two soul mates, one was his brother and the other was the angel on whom he lay right now. Dean rolled off of Cas out of fear of hurting him when he was atop of him for too long. Cas had once told him that he didn’t hurt him, but Dean’s human instincts told him not to squeeze him for too long. Instead Dean lay on his side now, turning Cas’ body towards him.  Cas watched his loved one and perceived that Dean was totally exhausted. He kissed him softly and said: “Sleep, Dean. You need it.” Dean sleepily smiled at him: “Will you be here when I wake up?”

Cas simply said: “I will be.” He laid his arm around Dean to let him feel protected while he slept and Dean snuggled in close laying his head at Cas’ chest listening to his heartbeat before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas watched over Dean while he slept for a few hours. He tried his best not to think, but he didn’t succeed entirely. His problems in heaven were daunting, but being close to Dean occupied him very much right now. He knew he would have to face Raphael and his partnership with Crowley the King of Hell, but it felt nice to catch this little break. Obviously, Dean wasn’t too pissed with him for not showing his face for a year and was satisfied with the explanation that Cas had to fight a war. Cas felt a sudden uneasiness when he thought about his plots at the moment. He soothed himself with the affliction that he did what was right and he’d pull his weight to let the apocalypse stay derailed. A break from all this was what he needed and Dean had given it to him. They had always come to each other when they needed the other one the most, whether because of longing for each other or for a pause from all the crappiness as Dean would call it, they always found each other. They loved each other unconditionally and forever. Dean and Cas, always.

It seemed like they were poled on each other, attracted like moths to a flame and they kept each other strong and gave themselves the will to carry on fighting the good fight. Cas didn’t know if he could keep the secret about what he was doing from Dean for much longer if they were meeting again regularly. He decided to excuse himself from coming to Dean whenever he felt like it, because he couldn’t leave his war unfought, which was 100% true. After this hormone endorsed feverish love making today and maybe tomorrow, Cas wouldn’t come to Dean like this in a long time.

They’d still see each other when the need would arise, but Cas couldn’t keep up any disguises when he was alone with Dean, because he could see right through them. When Cas had come to this conclusion, he felt a little relieved he had made his decision but more than a little distressed when he thought about the consequences. For the next couple of hours while Dean still lay steadily breathing close to him, Cas took in all this closeness and feelings to help him remember why he fought and if he succeeded to what he could return.

Dean woke up after another hour and after he was fully awake they slept with each other again. The hormones were dwindling a little by now but they merged together nonetheless. Both were relieved because they knew for sure that they were doing this because they wanted too, and not because of external stimuli, which perhaps made them loosen up round each other, but they slept together because they wanted it, not like when the incubus and succubus had tried to devour Dean against his will.

They lay there in the bed in which Sam had slept, which by now didn’t look much better than the one Dean had emitted his first enthusiasm on, but they didn’t care much. They held each other without much talking other than Dean sometimes asking a question about what Cas had been up to, but because Cas had explained the Raphael situation earlier already there wasn’t much more to be said. When it was getting dark outside Dean called Sam to let him know that he was mostly Ok again and Sam said he would be there in a few hours to pick Dean up. What he had done in the last hours he didn’t tell Dean and hung up without saying goodbye.

Dean’s feeling that something was wrong with Sammy grew with everything he did and he talked about that to Cas for a while, but since this was dangerous terrain for Cas since he hadn’t let Dean know that it had been him to pull Sam out of the cage, he wasn’t too keen on pursuing the subject. Dean didn’t mind about that, but instead walked Cas over to the shower where he pressed his back against the wall for ten minutes, holding one of Cas’ legs while they bounced together, passionately interlacing their tongues and for once climaxing almost simultaneously. Half an hour later, Dean checked out of the motel and Cas thought about the poor maid who would have to clean up the mess he and Dean had made of the sheets. Still, if one compared it to some of the wreckage the Winchesters had made of some other motel rooms, it probably wasn’t too bad. The maids were more used to white blotches on the sheets than to spouts of red demon blood all over the walls.

They were now standing at the road where Dean had told Sammy to meet him and now came the hardest part.

“Dean, I won’t be able to do this again for a time. I can’t take any breaks to be alone with you. Of course you may call me when you need help. I’m sure you understand.”

“Yeah, man I know, you got enough on your plate. Just would you do something for me?”

“Anything you wish, if it is in my power.”

“Come back to me, and come back in one piece.”

“I will try.”

“That’s not good enough.”

“Alright then, I will do my best.”

Dean looked at him, inner hurt drawn clearly on his expression. “Ok, I suppose that has to be good enough.” Dean kissed Cas goodbye and laid all his emotions into the kiss. His love, his wish for Cas to be save and his wish for him to find his way back to him.

Cas was moved and something, maybe the last hormones, drove him to say: “Dean, I’ll really try my best, but in case anything happens to me, I want you to know that I -” but Dean cut him off with: “No. Don’t. That sounds too much like a goodbye, I don’t want to hear that. I know what you wanna say and man, me too, but don’t say it now. Say it when you get back and all this is over and you get your butt back down here to me, ok?”

“Ok, Dean.” Cas gave Dean, who closed his eyes, a last parting kiss. He kissed the sweet spot of Dean's neck he had a particular fondness for and then tore himself away from him after a moment and when Dean had thought he’d heard a soft flutter of wings he opened his eyes again, only to feel that they were filled with tears. Something didn’t feel right about this parting. Grimacing, Dean pulled himself together and waited for Sammy’s arrival; it was all those damn hormones, he told himself.

About a minute later, he could hear the one thing, despite Cas, he called 'baby', roaring around the corner. He saw Sam getting out of the driver’ seat. When Sam got out he told Dean that there were strange deaths in Calumet City, Illinois and he thought it would be worth checking them out.

Dean agreed, but he added: As long as no one is trying to screw me around this time, in thought. He let Sam scoot over to the shotgun seat, but still felt chilly around him and couldn’t place his hand on what was wrong with him. He just wanted to find out the truth about the matter. What he didn’t know was that he was about to get the truth, perhaps even more truth than he could handle.

**Author's Note:**

> 06/07/15 I decided that I'm not gonna continue this 'verse. I moved way beyond it in terms of writing proficiency and it wouldn’t be possible to continue this with the same tone of voice.


End file.
